<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bits and Bytes by divine_rose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702606">Bits and Bytes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_rose/pseuds/divine_rose'>divine_rose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M, Meta, Remind, all your limit cut battle traumas and more, data battles, funny haha but also pain, kh3: remind, limit cut episode, re:collect, riku is bad at video games</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_rose/pseuds/divine_rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A video game probably shouldn’t put Riku on the verge of a breakdown, but it isn’t his fault that the Data version of Sora is just a little too realistic for his liking. </p>
<p>Luckily for him, this Sora isn’t about to just stand by and let him mope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Re⊕Collect: A Soriku Fic Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bits and Bytes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had to be a video game. </p>
<p>Ok, so it wasn’t really a video game per say, it was a—what did Cid call it—oh yeah—an advanced digital data simulation. Or a whole bunch of other words that seemed important but made little sense to Riku. </p>
<p>It had to be a video game. One where he played as Sora. </p>
<p>“Can’t you make it, I don’t know… Someone else?”  Riku had helplessly asked. There was just something about this that made a heavy knot sit in the space around his heart. </p>
<p>He knew the truth, though; if they wanted answers, a lead, anything, he would have to play ball. After all, this was the first thing resembling a lead they’d had in months and it had been decided Riku was probably the best man for the finer minutiae of this job. </p>
<p>Except he wasn’t. </p>
<p>Riku had been at this half the night, trying to make any sort of headway. There were thirteen doors in this datascape, after all: thirteen battles with souped-up simulations of Organization XIII that he would have to play through with this data recreation of Sora. </p>
<p>Except he couldn’t do it. </p>
<p>He had never been particularly good at video games; Sora had been. Sora should be here, he should be doing this; this was the one thing that Sora would always beat him at when they were kids. Ironic, somehow. </p>
<p>Riku knew he had to go through this to find answers. The thirteen doors were like safeguards keeping him from the first real lead to Sora’s whereabouts in a year, andRiku needed to get through this with a clawing desperation that grew stronger inside him with each passing second. </p>
<p>This wasn’t his forte and it certainly did not help that he was a coward. The moment the data Sora’s health would hit a low level in these (honestly insane) fights, the moment Riku had to see an injured Sora in the bottom right of the screen and hear alarm music blaring (was he imagining this or not? Didn’t matter.), Riku would pull the plug. He had found early on he couldn’t reset in ways he remembered from his games growing up… So he pulled the power on Cid’s computer, much to Cid’s chagrin. </p>
<p>That was only a stopgap though, because he was told if Cid had to get up and fix his computer one more time then he was kicking Riku out, Sora or no Sora. So now the only way out was through, and Riku wasn’t sure he could bring himself to do this. He knew it wasn’t really Sora; it was just a game, if he lost it would reset, but it still looked like Sora and why weren’t these stupid battles easier and why did everything have to be so hard and—</p>
<p>Riku, distracted by his thoughts, accidentally swung when he should have blocked and the data Sora took a fatal blow. The control slowly fell out of his hands in shock and for a moment he felt as if his heart stopped, as foolish as he knew it was. </p>
<p>It wasn’t real, he knew that, but he heard Sora’s voice cry out in pain and saw Sora’s form floating in an abyss, trapped in between but heart removed from body in a way Riku knew to be a shade of death. </p>
<p>For a reason unexplained to even himself Riku thought of clouds and an altar and Sora’s voice in the distance, but he chalked that déjà vu up to a dream he probably had once. Riku had so many strange dreams as of late, and they were all about Sora. </p>
<p>After several long moments, when Riku felt like he could breathe again he hung his head in his hands. This was stupid, being this upset over a video game; he knew it was foolish and childish in a way he no longer allowed himself to be but… this was also all they had. 365 days or so of searching (366 days, 11 hours, 42 minutes, and 15 seconds, to be precise) and this was all they had. A video game. It should be easy. Digital code standing between Riku and possible answers. It wasn’t like he had to go to the Realm of Darkness, Terra and the others were doing that. He didn’t have to comb through research or slave over minute details like the others. All Riku had to do at this point in time was beat a video game, and he couldn’t even get past the first door. </p>
<p>Riku didn’t know how long he planned to sit like this—maybe forever. Forever seemed good. All he knew was he was not looking at that screen to restart because he had already glanced at it once and the image of Sora floating in virtual death was already burned into his brain. </p>
<p>As he wallowed (he would allow himself this one moment of it, while no one else could see), he certainly did not expect the screen to change. No, surely he would have to eventually get his wits about him enough to either hit continue—forcing him to go through this unique brand of torture again—or quit and just call it a night and maybe try to wring an hour of sleep out of his treacherous brain. </p>
<p>The screen was changing, even if Riku currently did not see it. The digital image of Sora on the screen, previously eternally trapped in the blackness of the void waiting for the User to continue—blinked. He blinked and with a little bit of effort (he had to swing his arms a bit for momentum; floating like this sure was awkward), he managed to get himself into a sitting position and slowly lowered himself down on what could only be described as invisible stairs, his foot dangling in the dead air and slowly feeling out where the next imaginary step would be. </p>
<p>Once down, the Sora that wasn’t let out a small exhale in relief, turning to look out at the large screen before him. It was his window to the world of the Users as it were, and on it he could see a very troubled young man about his age (or the age he appeared to be, since ages weren’t something beings like him strictly had). Well, this wouldn’t do. How long had he been stuck here? Sora checked the time code, hidden in a small portion of the screen. An hour. He had just been idling like this for an hour… and now he was moving around freely, outside of User input, which would surely cause shock if the User would actually look at the screen. Sora let out a huff, moving some of his bangs in the process. He squared his shoulders, bracing himself as he tilted his neck from side to side to crack it—these were all formalities of course, but his programming was rather specific— and leaned forward to give the screen a good hearty tap.</p>
<p>Tap.</p>
<p>The first one was admissible to Riku as just a normal sound for the room, like the way floorboards sometimes creak on their own in the middle of the night. The second, third, fourth, and fifth taps, however, became increasingly noticeable as something directly trying to get his attention, especially since the fifth tap was followed by a small, familiar voice yelling: “Hey will you look up already!?” in an indignant huff. </p>
<p>Riku’s head snapped up at the sound of the voice. Sora’s voice. He immediately looked around the room behind him to ascertain the source of the impossible voice. Either Sora was somehow in this very room with him or he had really cracked. </p>
<p>“O-ver here!” </p>
<p>The voice even enunciated in a way Riku was familiar with, but as Riku looked around he came up empty, which just made his stomach go into free fall. Oh. He was losing his mind. </p>
<p>“Will you just look at me already? I’m right in front of you!” This time the voice was accompanied by a small stomp, muffled almost and smacking against a ground that sounded far away, as if behind a—</p>
<p>A screen. </p>
<p>Riku turned back to the computer screen and came face to face with the tiny digital image of Sora, arms folded and tapping his too big shoes on the ground of a void, which didn’t make much sense, but considering everything preceding his observation of that, it was the least of his worries. </p>
<p>The digital Sora rolled his eyes—which was impossible—and sauntered up to the screen so his face took up a good portion of it—also impossible. </p>
<p>“Finally!” the not-Sora huffed, “You look pretty new at this, so I’m going to help you out.” He stepped back, walking up invisible steps in the darkness until he stood over stacked signs that read the words: “Retry”,“Prepare and Retry”, “Continue”, and “Load”. On the right beside these options was a small text box that read: “Try Dodging”. </p>
<p>Seeing the clearly condescending text made something in Riku’s blood boil; he had to look back up at the data Sora before he picked up Cid’s monitor and used Braveheart to hit it into the sky. </p>
<p>“Hey, stay with me here,” Sora huffed, seeing Riku’s eyes fall to the text below him and just stay there for far too long, “I’ve been here an hour already; let’s move this along.” Riku’s eyes slowly left the text to look up. </p>
<p>“Move… what along?” Riku asked slowly, as if in disbelief he was doing this. Talking to a computer. A computer with a program that looked like Sora. A thousand synapses fired in his brain all at once, which rendered him unable to act on any of them. Was this Sora? Was he trapped on the Grid somehow? No, none of that made sense. If it was Sora then he wouldn’t be talking like that. </p>
<p>“There you go again! Are you Users always this spacey?” The data Sora waved his hand in front of his side of the screen a couple times, and Riku snapped back into focus. </p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Riku’s eyes narrowed just slightly. He was sleep deprived, high strung, and now a computer program was sassing him. </p>
<p>How very Sora of it. </p>
<p>“What?” Sora put his arms behind his head in a display of mock innocence, and it was so like the real Sora that Riku felt a sharp pain of longing in his heart. “It’s rude to keep a program idling, you know… but you look pretty new at this, so I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt.” He grinned and before Riku could even attempt to respond, Sora crouched down and pointed to the signs he was standing on. “See these? You gotta pick one of them or else I’ll just be stuck here… forever. Just me. Me and this.” He stood back up, his energy so very much like Sora as he grandly gestured to the nothingness behind him. </p>
<p>Riku couldn’t help but look bewildered; he was quite certain he had reached the hallucination stage of sleep deprivation. A few long moments of silence stretched between them before Riku slowly said, “Okay…” He picked up the controller Cid had given him to play through this exercise in torture. “Okay,” he repeated. “I’ll turn it off… Sorry.” It felt strange, somehow, to be apologizing to a computer. </p>
<p>As the cursor began to move and hover over the “Load” option, which Riku was pretty sure would bring him back to the menu screen, Sora grabbed the cursor between his thumb and his fist. It struggled fruitlessly to move on its programmed path like a mouse caught by a cat. </p>
<p>“Wait a second!” Sora said quickly, holding tightly to the cursor. </p>
<p>“You just said I should turn the game off.” Riku frowned. Somehow this was very like the real Sora. </p>
<p>“Yeah well, that was past me.” Sora still held the cursor, only letting it go when he felt he had Riku’s attention enough not to pull the proverbial plug. “What’s this all to you, anyway?” The digital image of Sora’s face peered at Riku from under his bangs suspiciously. “Most people don’t get so upset over losing a game that they have a miniature breakdown for an hour…” he said rather matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>Riku stared hard at the screen, expression slowly darkening. “None of your business.” All emotion drained from his tone as he went to move his cursor back, but Sora dove to catch it. </p>
<p>“Hey! Wait!” Sora tackled the cursor, and it writhed under him uselessly as he laid across it, propping his head up on his hand to look back up at Riku. “C’mon, you can tell me! My sharing privileges are turned off! I won’t tell anyone.” </p>
<p>“How comforting.” Riku’s tone was dry. He considered putting the controller down, hooking his foot under the power cord underneath the desk, and pulling. </p>
<p>“Is it something about the firewall?” When Riku looked back up from making sure he had the cord lassoed around his boot, Sora was sitting on top of the cursor now. </p>
<p>“The what?” Riku tried to remember anything resembling a wall of fire in the game. There were walls of darkness, but to Riku’s knowledge none of the Real Organization XIII had any ability that sounded like that. </p>
<p>“You know, a firewall” Sora repeating the phrase did not define it, but he did it anyway, “Think of it as a digital wall that’s preventing me from accessing information, and all those little doors you saw make up a part of it… but you knew that part, right?” </p>
<p>“What’s behind it then?” Riku leaned in closer to the screen, suddenly interested. If he could just ask the data Sora then he wouldn’t have to struggle through more data battles and more subsequent data Sora deaths. </p>
<p>“Are you even listening? I said I didn’t know!” Sora huffed, “That’s what you’re supposed to help with, User. Hey… You got a name?” A quick search of the login data turned up empty. </p>
<p>Riku’s frown deepened. Even if this Sora was created using the real Sora’s, his Sora’s, data, it didn’t know him. It was just… bits of code with Sora’s appearance and general mannerisms, a different being entirely. One that didn’t share their history. A means to a very specific end—an end that didn’t need Sora’s life story programmed into it. </p>
<p>Oh. </p>
<p>Why did that hurt somehow? </p>
<p>Riku slouched back into his seat, dragging a hand down the side of his face. The adrenaline of the game and general oddness of the situation was wearing off and leaving a wave of exhaustion in its wake. He couldn’t believe he was still humoring this. “Riku,” he finally said, right as Sora opened his mouth to ask if Riku had heard him. “I’m Riku.” </p>
<p>“Riku, huh?” The data Sora mused and hearing his name from Sora’s voice again was a bittersweet blow to his heart. “That sounds like the name of someone important,” the not-Sora mused, “but I’m just combat data! Speaking of which, if you want a crack at that firewall, we gotta get through them first.” He pointed behind him.</p>
<p>“I know that.” Riku folded his arms in front of him on the desk and was tempted to use them as a makeshift pillow. “That’s the problem.” He was just talking in circles at this point, talking in circles to a digital ghost that wasn’t even really a ghost because a real ghost would at least know him. </p>
<p>Sora examined the User—no, Riku—on the other side of the screen. Seeing the obvious distress he tried so hard to hide. The User needed whatever information was being kept hidden, and what kind of program would Sora be if he didn’t help a User?</p>
<p>“You have to learn how to use the block button, you know,” Sora mused suddenly, watching as Riku’s attention snapped back to him. </p>
<p>“The what?” </p>
<p>“The block button,” Sora repeated. “The one that looks like a square?” Sora traced the shape in the air. “I’ll give you a crash course and then we can try again, okay? And after that, we’re going to turn all those lights red!” he stated proudly before stopping himself, “Oh yeah, but first we gotta get back. Mind hitting this button for me?” Sora got up to release the formerly trapped cursor and pointed to the “Prepare” option. “You haven’t even used cuisine, you rookie,” he laughed as they were taken back to the hall of doors. “Here, let me have the controls for a second.” </p>
<p>In that moment Riku’s controller light went off as Sora seemingly grabbed the reins and began to select whatever features he wanted from the menu. Riku watched the scene in utter confusion; he had no idea what this all was as Sora climbed up text boxes, opening them like dresser drawers and taking out various items. </p>
<p>Once finished, the menu closed and the light on the controller came back on. Sora looked up at Riku proudly. </p>
<p>“Alright, we’re good to go. I’ll try to help you through as much as I can, but this is gonna need a User—that’s you—to do most of the heavy lifting.” Sora gestured to the doors behind him, “So, pick a door, any door.” </p>
<p>The first round back in the saddle did not go any better than the previous attempt. </p>
<p>Except this time, instead of the horror of having killed Sora, Riku instead had the abject shame of staring at the data Sora as he sat on the digital steps that lead up to the doors, one eye completely swollen shut with more visible bruises then the real Sora had years, and a wad of tissue shoved up one nostril to prevent it from gushing blood, which Riku knew wasn’t real, but it was still visceral. These graphics were far too realistic. </p>
<p>“Okay,” Sora began slowly, drawing out the syllables. “Let’s try that again. But, you know… better.” He slowly sat up and grabbed his nose, resetting it with a high-pitched digital sound as pixels realigned themselves. </p>
<p>Riku silently pleaded with himself to get it right this time. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take of this: letting Sora down coupled with any sort of sentient creature seeing him fail over and over again. </p>
<p>The pleading paid off, winning his first battle even if his heart had been in his throat the entire time and his fingers felt a little cramped, shaking lightly. Riku felt like he was exhaling for the first time in a year. </p>
<p>“Yeah!” Sora cheered, jumping high and pumping his fists in the air when Marluxia’s data vanished into a sea of pixels, vanquished. “One down!” he crowed. </p>
<p>One down and twelve to go, Riku thought solemnly. </p>
<p>It was a start at least, and after some diligent instruction from Sora, Riku began to fall into a rhythm of it. Knowing what was a block, what was a dodge, and when to just throw caution to the wind and charge headfirst and see what would happen. He really was having to learn how to approach this like the real Sora. </p>
<p>After three, five, six, battles won, Riku’s adrenaline switched gears from anxious to excited. They were close, getting closer. Maybe he could do this—they could do this. Sure, there were some hiccups along the way…</p>
<p>“What do you mean now it’s a card game!?” </p>
<p>But he and Sora were making good progress—no, great progress. They could do it! The image of the wall keeping him from answers began to crumble in his mind, and he began to dream of what was on the other side of it. The tantalizing thrill of a lead, finally, a lead on Sora. It must be there, just beyond, and he was so close, so close. </p>
<p>“Hey, how about we do this one next?” Sora hooked a thumb as a door with a very familiar looking weapon on it, and immediately Riku was rocketed back down to orbit.</p>
<p>“No,” he said firmly as he tried to force the controls, force Sora, away from it. </p>
<p>Sora, for his part, clung to the doorframe. “What? Come on! We have to do them all eventually!” </p>
<p>“Not that one.” Riku’s voice only grew firmer. </p>
<p>“Yes, that one! The forums said this was the next easiest.” Sora tried to pull himself forward against the force pulling his lower half of his body back. </p>
<p>“The what?” </p>
<p>“Nevermind! We just… have… to—“ Sora managed to get a hand on the door and pushed, forcing himself in via the leverage from the frame with a triumphant, “Ha!” before coming tumbling down and rolling to land at the feet of his next opponent right as he digitized into being. </p>
<p>Oh. </p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>Sora quickly scrambled to his feet, hopping back once, twice to a safe distance to get a real good look at his opponent, tilting his head as if the angle would help it register better. </p>
<p>Was this? Sure seemed like it. </p>
<p>Sora quickly looked behind him before the battle began, up at Riku who had his head in his hand and was half-turned away from the screen, and then back at the smaller… younger Riku. The one who was small and grinning far too wide. </p>
<p>He barely had time to let out the laugh that bubbled up from his chest before the young Riku leap at him with a ferociousness nothing in the Sora’s interactions with the real Riku had prepared him for, not unlike a feral animal, and Sora took the hit right to the face since the real Riku was neglecting the controls. </p>
<p>“H-Hey!” Sora fell back, getting to his feet, but that was about all he could do without Riku at the helm, as the fake Riku rushed towards him again. “A little help here!?” he yelled. As the fake got closer and closer, Sora wrenched his eyes shut and brought his arms up; it wasn’t a real block, but he also didn’t want to eat that weapon again. </p>
<p>At the last possible moment before collision he felt his feet move, body falling into a roll as he was pulled to safety. Sora looked back up behind him to see Riku at the controls once more, though he had a rather odd look on his face. </p>
<p>“Finally!” he called up at him incredulously. </p>
<p>“Let’s just get this over with, please,” Riku pleaded. His eyes were on the screen, but they also seemed elsewhere. Sora didn’t know where, but as long as Riku was at least properly exercising the commands, he didn’t care. </p>
<p>This fight seemed oddly… personal, and Sora couldn’t quite put his finger on why. Maybe it was in the way that Riku had him charge and swore anytime the false Riku landed a hit. Could have something to do with this data looking like a smaller, wilder version of Riku. Bet the real Sora would be weirded out by him too, come to think of it. </p>
<p>Sora’s thoughts were interrupted by an incoming attack, one of those special types that usually happened when an opponent was desperate. He could almost sense Riku’s fingers over the buttons, ready to dodge at the first sign of trouble and wait for an opening; they were getting good at this.</p>
<p>“I’m unstoppable!” Sora’s opponent cackled as torrents of darkness shot up from the floor all around him.</p>
<p>“You’re fourteen,” Sora heard Riku hiss under his breath.</p>
<p>Riku had Sora dodge them perfectly, got close and raised his keyblade high above his head before bringing it down hard on the doppelgänger, who fell back to the earth hard as his health dropped to zero and he faded into nothing but pixels. </p>
<p>They regrouped after that battle. Seven down, and it would only get tougher from here. Sora looked up at Riku. He had his head in his hands covering most of his face, but Sora could see the edges of his ears looked a little red. What strange creatures the Users were. </p>
<p>“So…” Sora began slowly, only to be cut off. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to talk about it,” Riku said quickly, expecting it. </p>
<p>“Then talk to me about Sora,” the data Sora asked, which seemed to pull Riku from his makeshift cocoon. </p>
<p>“Sora is…” Riku had to swallow, as his throat felt suddenly dry. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was being asked to describe everything that was Sora in a few words, or if it was because he just had déjà vu so bad during that fight he could practically taste it—and it tasted like regrets. “My best friend.” </p>
<p>The data Sora regarded him for a few moments steadily. “And?” he prompted, and before Riku could demand what he meant he continued, “C’mon, I know I’m just combat data, but even half-coded I tell there’s something more there. I mean, who else would go through all of this trouble, just on the vague hope of there being some information on them?” he stated, very matter-of-fact. “It’s okay—it’s just you and me,” Sora assured him. “The Mog-fi is turned off.” </p>
<p>If this Sora were an honest Sora, he would tell Riku that the wall was coming down slowly as they both worked through the battles. Enough for Sora to slip a peak at what lay beyond. Enough to see that there was nothing there. He hadn’t known Riku for very long, but he knew the real Sora had, that he was important, and that Sora was important to him. Even if he was nothing but code, he couldn’t let Riku leave with nothing. Even through the screen and with limited knowledge of Users, Sora knew that being without the real Sora was haunting Riku. He was becoming more ghost than man because a life without Sora seemed not worth living to him; he hollowed himself out bit by bit, only clinging to one last shred of hope. The year had been hard. Harder than anyone knew. </p>
<p>This Sora wasn’t an honest Sora. This Sora was a Sora and he did what all Soras do. </p>
<p>“It’s okay.” He smiled up at Riku. “I know… I think… No, I know.” Sora slowly raised a hand to his heart. “I know I’m just a piece, a fragment, but I know Sora’s out there. I’m here, right?” He smiled sheepishly up at the bewildered Riku. “If he were truly gone, I would be too. Vanished along with all other traces, right?” He looked back at the doors and past them as much as he could, to the code beyond. He was incomplete data, and that meant he couldn’t go beyond that last door. That was where his journey would end.</p>
<p>So he needed to make it mean something. </p>
<p>“Riku. I know you’ll find him. Whatever happens when we finish off those doors and whatever happens after that.” Sora smiled. “You’ll find him because your hearts are connected.” </p>
<p>Riku wasn’t sure what to say. He felt bewildered, numb, like his heart had stopped beating in his chest. </p>
<p>“I know that because I feel closer to the real Sora through you.” The data Sora smiled. Maybe that was his real purpose: to give this User a taste of having his precious person back, a reminder of what he had and what he had lost. A spark to ignite a fire that was slowly being suffocated by the long days left burning alone in the dark. </p>
<p>“I…” Riku began slowly, but he didn’t know what he intended to say, what he could say even as the data Sora climbed up on invisible steps to be closer to his screen, until it was almost like Sora was right in front of him, separated by glass instead of a tiny avatar so far away. Riku slowly raised his hand to touch the glass. Even if it wasn’t the real Sora, he wished he could will his hand through it to touch him. </p>
<p>Sora placed his hand on the glass where Riku’s was, as close to touch as they could get, before he grinned and imitated a high five against Riku’s still hand. </p>
<p>“Right! Now let’s finish this!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic was published in the Re:Collect fan zine! Check out the rest of the collection for tons of incredible work!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>